httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Comet
Comet is a female Night Fury with blue eyes, known as the last female Night Fury in RainPhee's fanfiction series. Comet is a unique fanon and has no connections with any other female Night Furies excepting RainPhee’s other Night Fury OCs. Description Comet is a very beautiful Night Fury, with glossy black scales and the bright, jewel-blue eyes all female Night Furies have. She lived alone for many years, and as such she is sleeker and more agile than Toothless, also being skinnier. Her two identifying features are her blue eyes, which are very striking and rich, and more blue than most female Night Furies. The other is the long white starburst scar on her lower belly, which is the basis for her name. This scar was obtained when Comet escaped from Drago Bludvist's dragon army several years prior. Personality Comet has a deep fear of humans, stemming from her abuse whilst in Drago's army. She attacked the vikings when she first came to Berk and nearly killed Hiccup when he first saw her. However, if you try your best to be kind to her, she will eventually be your friend. If you have won her trust, Comet is incredibly loyal, and will overcome fear to help her friends. This is shown in Comet Nights ''when Comet saved Hiccup by letting him ride her when they were stranded in the ocean, and again when she took Hiccup to rescue Astrid from the crater at the top of Eclipse Mountain. Even so, Comet now refuses to let anyone ride her. Being an extremely intelligent dragon, Comet is easily able to solve problems with initiative and courage. Even so, she is wise, and knows when a problem is too much for her. Being loyal and brave, she will do almost anything for her family and friends. Abilities Comet is less pampered than Toothless, as said before, she is more swift and agile. She is harder to hit and doesn't have any handicaps, making her a very, very challenging enemy to defeat. Despite that, she is often ruled by her emotions and instincts, and can occasionally be tricked into landing. If you try to do that, be careful, Comet does not hold back when she is angry. She has the average firepower and shot limit as the ordinary Night Fury, and the same plasma blast fire type. The one outstanding power that Comet has is her Alpha Female power, unlocked after she rescued Astrid from Drago at the top of Eclipse Mountain. When in Alpha mode, Comet can override Toothless's control and use it for the good of all dragons, commanding them as the Alpha. She does not have mind control, instead using her authority to get things done. The first example of this is in ''Comet Nights, when she first becomes the Alpha Female and uses her new power to stop Drago's new army, rescue Toothless and banish Drago. History Warning! This section contains spoilers for the fanfictions ''Comet Nights'', ''Dragon's Slave'''' and ''Young Chief. It is unknown where Comet was born, however, she does state in Comet Nights ''that her mother, Startail, died when Comet hatched. Since there were always very few Night Furies, that fact implies that Comet has been alone for a very long time, ever since she was a hatchling. Because of this, Comet developed very strong instincts and whiplash reaction speeds, necessary for staying alive in a harsh world. Later on, when she was an adolescent, Comet was found weak and dying in one of Drago Bludvist's traps. He would have killed her, instead, he saw the worth of a trainable Night Fury, and made her one of the main weapons in his young dragon army. Deathjewel, as she was known then, developed a strong hatred of humans due to the maltreatment she encountered there. Comet snapped one day when Drago ordered her to kill an angry Monstrous Nightmare, which she refused to do. She tried to escape and Drago took a starburst sword and scarred her for life. She turned and blasted his arm off with fire, letting her escape, but grievously injured. Six years later, a year after the events in the second film, Comet fled to Berk, seeking to escape something. Although nothing is known before this time, Comet states that she can 'half-hear the angry sounds of the hunters', implying that she was fleeing from a run-in with dragon trappers. Comet then went on to kill many sheep on the island, and when Fishlegs went to check on the commotion, she shot fire at him, nearly killing him. Hiccup took Toothless to go and search for the mysterious dragon, but Toothless went berserk and knocked Hiccup out in the woods. He woke up at Raven Point, where he met Toothless, only to see Comet there. She pinned him down and would have shot him had Toothless not knocked her away, saving Hiccup's life. Hiccup ran off to get his mother, who specified Comet's gender as being female. This was the moment that Comet got her name, as Valka noticed the scar and Hiccup named her. Hiccup then took about a month to pacify Comet, making her his friend. Toothless and Comet also strengthened their relationship, becoming firm friends and later having children together. Disaster struck when a few young vikings from the village discovered Comet one night, scaring her so she fled. She went all the way to the High North, sleeping in a cave until she was caught by dragon trappers. Hiccup discovered this and, with Astrid's help, headed north. On their way to getting Comet back Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly encountered a new type of dragon called a Mimic Spitter, went into the Sanctuary's deepest secret, The Hall of Tales, and eventually made it to Eclipse Mountain. There, they were captured by some of Drago's army. Drago told Hiccup the story of how he came to hate dragons, the tale being that he lost his daughter, Veraldai, to a Night Fury several years ago. Ever since, he killed every Night Fury he came across- except Comet. Then, he took Toothless's saddle and tossed both Comet and Hiccup into the ocean, thinking that they would both drown while Toothless gathered a new army for him. In the water, after a bit, Hiccup managed to convince Comet to put the saddle on and let him ride her. She experienced another faltering moment when they neared Eclipse Mountain, but she overcame her fear of Drago and flew up to rescue Astrid. However, they failed to rescue Toothless, and the group were forced to hide in the snow. While protecting Hiccup and Astrid, Comet realized that her scar didn't matter anymore, and became the Alpha Female, diverting all the dragons, rescuing Toothless and saving Berk. She also banished Drago. Six months later, during the events of ''Dragon's Slave, Comet and Toothless have had four children: Gnawer, Flashfang, Nightingale and Shimmer. Comet does not appear very much in this fanfiction but she does make an appearance at the Mountain of Fire to battle the Mindling's army and later to accept Veraldai onto Berk officially. Fifteen years after that, the events in Young Chief ''begin. Comet again is not a main character, instead, her daughter Shimmer becomes friends with Hiccup's daughter Neima. Comet is the one to track down Neima and Shimmer later and return both to their parents, and protects Hiccup and Astrid while they are being attacked. Dragons: Rise of Berk Class: Unique How to Obtain: Premium Card Pack, search for Comet's Egg at Eclipse Mountain during special releases Fishing Rate: 10,567/hr Wood Collecting Rate: N/A Battle Class: Ranged Sharpshooter - The attack of the Night Fury strikes fear into the heart of any Viking. Comet fires shots of plasma with great accuracy from a long distance. Description: This beautiful Night Fury is the last female of her kind. As Toothless's mate, she possesses the incredible power of the Alpha Female, and despite past grievances, lives with humans on Berk. Trivia * Comet's eyes are one of the first things Hiccup notices about her. * In RainPhee’s headcanon, all female Night Furies have blue eyes while males have green. This means that Night Furies have an easy way of identifying gender. * Comet features in two other Wattpad fanfictions, Night Flight'' and Catch Fire, as a supporting character. She also makes appearances in several oneshots by a friend of Phee’s. * All of the pictures of Comet are edited Toothless pictures. Gallery All Comet photos are by a close friend of Phee’s. Angrycomet1.jpg CometFrontview.jpg SillyComet.jpg Defensivecomet.jpg Cute comet.jpg Category:Dragon characters Category:Dragons Category:Night Fury Category:Females Category:Night Fury dragons Category:Featured Category:Wild dragons Category:Tamed Dragons